


Order with Chaos

by TsukikoMumai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rival Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoMumai/pseuds/TsukikoMumai
Summary: A short fic about Akande"Doomfist" trying to convince Satya"Symmetra" that their goals are more aligned than she thinks.





	Order with Chaos

"You know, our vision for the future isn't quite so different my lotus."

Satya found herself wrapped in the strong arms from behind. She felt the pressure of a mouth pressing on her non-human arm and glanced down to see large hands lifting her robotic limb almost in a way to analyze it. "Is that so Mr. Ogundimu?" Satya curled her lips before she heard a low grunt behind her. She rolled her eyes when he mentioned "My father is " as she slipped from his grasp to turn and face the man himself, Akande or as the world knew him as Doomfist.

But here in this moment, he was just Akande.

"You surely must be jesting if you think your chaos is anything similar to my order." Satya cocked her head to the side and watched as Akande's human arm still held her non-human arm with dedication of a craftsman and the finest piece of art. She always found that to be riveting about him. The man was powerful in both wealth and in strength and from her experience, men with that type of power usually used it to leer at those beneath them and take advantage of those who cannot fight for themselves. She saw that when she was child before Vishkar and even as one of their best field agents, she saw it now.

But here in this room she mainly found comfort in Akande's logical gaze. Perhaps that came with using prosthetic arms like herself or maybe it came from having roots in the technology and robotics fields. In this moment she wasn't a rags to riches success and he wasn't a heir turned killer. They were simply Satya and Akande.

"Hmmm you would be surprised how similar chaos and order can be or I suppose how well they work together. One of the screws on your wrist is loose. Would you like me to help you?" Akande released her arm and shifted towards the middle of the bed to make room for the dancer. She shook her head before she went over to the nearest dresser to get her maintenance tools before she joined him back on the bed. He knew she would prefer to work on her limbs on her own but she did appreciate the gesture.

As she fiddled with her prosthetic, Akande watched in silence, whether to gather his own thoughts or simply to be patient with her. Instead he watched as her eyes glazed over in concentration with her breathing slowing to steady her hands. She wasn't hunched over like many would do when they are working on a piece of hardware but she maintained the poise of a dancer. He loved that about her; she was a contradiction as Sombra would say. She wasn't a fighter by any means, but she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty when the time calls for it. She was a dancer and perfectionist in field of work that meant getting messy and mistakes could be deadly.

He didn't realize she was done with her adjustments until Akande felt her shifting to place the tools on the table before returning her focus on him. "How can you say that Talon has the same vision as Vishkar? Your group lacks order and thrives from chaos. Vishkar works to bring everything into perfect harmony to create a world of true beauty." Satya scoffed with her arms crossed. Akande smiled at the gesture before he pulled her into her arms. Satya leaned her head against his chest, hearing the steadying beat of his heart and the vibrations of his voice soothed her in a way she couldn't understand.

"You think of chaos and order to be solitary things but in fact they are one and the same. They need each other to thrive. Think of the beauty of nature. For it to bring in new life, destruction is introduced. The omnic crisis brought bloodshed and turmoil but nature found a way to bloom into something more radiant than before. Through chaos, order can build from the ground up and be shaped however it's needed. And through order, people know the fear of chaos. They know to appreciate the peace brought by order." The talon member spoke before taking her robotic arm in his organic one. "Vishkar has done you a great service by helping you realize what you can do but they can never help you reach your true potential. Clean simplicity can only do so much my lotus. For you to untap your power sometimes the light must be harsh."

Satya was silent through the whole monologue; listening and spinning the words around in her mind. On one hand the man known as Doomfist had a point. Vishkar brought out the potential but they have lied and used her for ulterior gains not her own. She knew this; she has seen what they have done in Rio. But with all of that in mind...

"While I do love how you tried to sway me with your articulate words Mr. O-"

"Akande…"

Satya giggled at the older man reduced to a pout. "But I see the end for Vishkar. I see the final phrase. For you and for talon I see nothing but disorder. I do not see an end. Perhaps when your group finds a purpose and an end I will consider."

"Hmmmm…" Akande pull Satya's robotic limb to his lips to feel the coolness against him. "One day I will find a way to bring you in my dear. You cannot say no forever...but I respect your decline."

"Besides, I don't need you fighting over me with Sombra. That type of disorder even I cannot control." The younger woman smiled as she shift in the taller man's embrace to face him. He looked stunned by such a forward comment before he fell back onto the pillows with Satya and kissed the stop of her head.

"For you my lady, I am willing to share. And I will convince Sombra to do the same."

"Hmmmm...I wish you good fortune to that plan."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic for OW. I'm a bit rusty on writing so critiques are welcomed. Feel free to also share and leave comments in general! I wanted it implied that there was some intimacy before hand but couldn't figure out how to write it. If enough people enjoyed it maybe I will try my hand at it.


End file.
